YuGiOh XL Volume 1
by Sora850
Summary: Note: This is completely fan made and does not use actual characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime.
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

Hello Everyone and welcome to YuGiOh XL. First let me start by saying I know I don't own the rights to YuGiOh, but this is simply my own story with my own cast of characters and cards, I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think

Chapter 1 The Story Begins

It was early one morning, 7:00AM to be exact, in the town of domino city, a young duelist by the name of Yuga Ochochi was of course, sleeping like a baby. Suddenly he hears a loud alarm go off and he freaks out.

Yuga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! "Breathes Heavy" Oh.. It's just my alarm clock.. It's still early and it's Satuday..  
Why do I have to wake up so early every morning even on the weekends anyway. Oh well.. I may as well go back to sleep.

Just as he tried to doze off he heard the sound of an angry woman yelling for him.. it was Yuga's mom

Yuga's mom: YUGA! GET YOUR BUTT UP THIS INSTANT OR I WILL COME UP THERE AND SMACK YOU AWAKE MYSELF!

Yuga: But mom it's still early and it's Saturday.

Yuga's Mom: DON'T MAKE ME BREAK OUT MY WHOOPING STICK!

Yuga: OK I'm getting up! Dang.

Yuga got up and got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. As he sat down he expected a plate full of bacon, grits, and eggs to be sitting there waiting for him.  
But nothing was even cooked.

Yuga: Mom where's breakfast?

Yuga's Mom: You're 17 years old, you can make your own breakfast Yuga.I'm not your maid you know.

Yuga: Yeah but moms are supposed to make breakfast for their-

Yuga got cut off by an evil stare from his mom while she was holding a large stick in her hands. Yuga knew it was her ever so famous whooping stick. OK OK I'll make my own breakfast dang yelled Yuga out of fear. He picked up a box of cereal and poored some into a bowl. He looked in the fridge to get some milk but noticed there was none.

Yuga: We're already out of milk? Please kill me now.

Yuga's Mom: Quit whinning and go get some.

Yuga: But the market is closed today. The owner decided it was his vacation day and decided not to open. The employees weren't too ha-

Yuga got cut off by the sight of the whooping stick again. Yuga knew his mom wasn't buying such an obvious lie. So he decided to go ahead and go get some milk instead of making excuses. On his way to the market he stumbled upon a kid who was in the middle of a duel with a bully by the name of Rex Mitchel. This guy was well known for messing with all the kids in town. He was known for picking duels with children, beating them and stealing their decks. As Yuga stood there he watched the duel and noticed it was almost over. The kid was down to his last 500 life points and the bully was still at 4000.

Rex: It's the end of the line for you kid. Your deck is as good as mine. You have no monsters, spells, or traps on your field. Your life points are down to just 500. If you don't surrender now I'll squash you like the pathetic insect you are.

When Yuga heard that he was furious, he was ready to run up to him and knock his teeth out. Just when he took a step forward to do so, Rex declared an attack.

I use my Midnight Soldier to attack you directly Rex shouted as he saw the tears in the poor kids eyes.

Kid's Life points: 500 - 500 = 0

Rex: Hahaha! I win. Now hand over your deck you worthless incect.  
As he said that he walked up to the kid and took his deck with an ugly smile on his face.

That's enough Yuga shouted as he ran towards the crying kid.

Yuga: Who do you think you are picking on a defenseless child?

Rex: It's not my fault the kid can't defend himself. Just look at him. He's as worthless as they come.

Yuga: Shut your mouth! Do you think I'm gonna stand here and let you hurt and innocent child?

Rex: This matter didn't concern you in the first place punk!

Yuga: Well it does now! Don't think I don't know who you are,Rex Mitchel. So you heard of me Rex said with a smart and sarcastic attitude. Yes I have said Yuga with an angry tone of voice. You're well known for being a bully to little kids, picking duels with them, and stealing their decks. Well this time you picked the wrong place and wrong time to do that. I'm going to make you regret it all!

Rex: How so? You plan to duel me you worthless punk?

Yuga: That's right! Let me show you what this so called "worthless punk" as you call me can do! Yuga turned on his duel disk and got his deck ready and was itching for a fight. Rex stood there and laughed and said, you're kidding right? Nobody, and I mean nobody can defeat me in a duel!

Yuga: We'll just see about that Rex. Hey kid, you might want to move out of the way. OK the kid said with tears in his eyes as he ran behind Yuga.

Yuga: Once I defeat you, you have to return every deck you ever took from the kids in this town.

Rex: Fine but if I lose, you will be forced to hand over your deck to me.

Yuga: Errr.. Fine. I accept.

Kid: No! I can't let you do that! It's bad enough I lost my deck to this guy, I would hate to see you risk your deck and lose because of me..

Yuga: Don't worry. I won't lose. I'll get your deck back and make this guy pay for taking it. You can try Rex shouted as he turned his duel disk on. As they stood at the ready they both shouted, Let's duel! And the duel began.

To be continued...

That's it for the first chapter. I know it's short but it's something. Let me know what you think.  



	2. Chapter 2 Yuga Vs Rex Part 1

Welcome to Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and hope to hear some feedback. Let us now get to the duel between Yuga and Rex.

Last time:

Yuga: Once I defeat you, you have to return every deck you ever took from the kids in this town.

Rex: Fine but if I lose, you will be forced to hand over your deck to me.

Yuga: Errr.. Fine. I accept.

Kid: No! I can't let you do that! It's bad enough I lost my deck to this guy, I would hate to see you risk your deck and lose because of me..

Yuga: Don't worry. I won't lose. I'll get your deck back and make this guy pay for taking it. You can try Rex shouted as he turned his duel disk on. As they stood at the ready they both shouted, Let's duel! And the duel began.

Chapter 2 Yuga Vs Rex Part 1

As the duel began the kid started crying more, he couldn't help but think it's his fault someone he didn't even know stood up for him and put his own deck at risk. Yuga took a look at him and noticed the kid was still crying, just as he noticed Rex interrupted, I'm going first he said.

Rex: I draw. Hehe I'm gonna make this punk wish he never picked a fight with me he thought to himself. I summon Midnight Soldier in Attack mode. Yuga gasped as his monster appeared.

Midnight Soldier: Lv 4 Atk 1800 Def 1500

Rex: Then I activate the spell card full moon circle, when this is on the field, I can special summon 1 Midnight monster from my deck each time a monster on my field is destroyed in battle. Finally I place one card facedown and end my turn.

Yuga: My move now, I draw. OK, time to see what I can do he thought. I summon starlight defender in defense mode.

Starlight Defender: Lv 4 Atk 0 Def 2500

Yuga: Next I play the spell card shield bash! When I have a monster in faceup defense mode on my field, he can can attack while in defense mode using his defense points.

Rex: What?

Yuga: Starlight Defender, attack his Midnight Soldier!

Rex: You're too careless, I play my facedown, the trap card Midnight Storm! When one of my Midnight Monsters is the target of an attack, this trap negates the battle, and also destroys the monster used to declare the attack with.

Yuga: Nice try but Starlight Defender has a special effect of his own, he can't be destroyed by spell or trap effects.

Rex: That maybe so, but the battle phase still ends.

Yuga: Errr. I place 1 card facedown and end my turn.

Rex: Did you really think you could beat my monsters that easy boy? You don't know who you're messing with.

Yuga: The duel has only just started.

Rex: But it will be over before long. It's my move he said as he drew his next card. I summon Midnight Hammer in attack mode.

Midnight Hammer: Lv 3 Atk 1000 Def 800.

Rex: When this monster battles against another monster, whether he's weaker or not, he destroys it.

Yuga: Uh Oh..

Rex: But I'm not done, I play the spell Midnight Blessing, for this turn, any damage recieved from battle involving a Midnight Monster is negated, so when my Midnight Hammer attacks your Starlight defender, I won't recieve damage even though his defense points are higher. Your Starlight Defender might not be able to be destroyed by a spell or trap effect, but a monster effect is a different story. Midnight Hammer, attack his Starlight Defender! Yuga gasped as his monster was destroyed in front of his eyes so easily. I'm not done either, now Midnight Soldier attack his life points directly!

Yuga: Not so fast! I play the trap Negate Attack! This trap negates your attack and ends your battle phase.

Rex: Normally yes but Midnight Soldier can't be targeted by trap card effects, so the battle still continues. Dang it Yuga said as he took a direct attack.

Yuga's life points: 4000 - 1800 = 2200

Rex: Hahaha You're such a fool you know that? You said I picked the wrong place and wrong time to do what I'm doing, but it looks like you picked the wrong guy to pick a fight with.

Yuga: I'm not out yet.

Rex: You will be before long. You already lost almost half your life points in a single attack. Face it kid, you may as well hand your deck over now before I humiliate you even more than what I already have.

Yuga: Not a chance, I won't back down! As long as I have cards to play and life points remaining I will keep going.

Rex: Then got on with it. It's your turn punk.

Yuga: OK, I draw. I summon Starlight Maiden in attack mode.

Starlight Maiden: Lv 3 Atk 1200 Def 800

Yuga: Starlight Maiden attack his Midnight Hammer!

Rex: You fool, you forget that when my Midnight Hammer battles a monster, that monster's destroyed as well?

Yuga: No I didn't, but that's what I was counting on. What? Rex said as both monsters are destroyed.

Rex's life points: 4000 - 200 = 3800

Yuga: I activate Starlight Maiden's special effect, when she's sent to the graveyard, I can special summon 1 starlight monster from my deck ignoring any summoning conditions, so I summon Starlight Dragon to the field! Rex gasped as Starlight Dragon appeared.

Starlight Dragon: Lv 7 Atk 2500 Def 2000

Yuga: Guess what, the battle phase is still on. Starlight Dragon attack his Midnight Soldier! Rex gasped as his monster was destroyed.

Rex's life points: 3800 - 700 = 3100

Yuga: When Starlight Dragon destroys a monster in battle, half that monster's attack points are subtracted from your life points

Rex's life points: 3100 - 900 = 2200

Yuga: Now our life points are even, I end my turn.

Rex: Hehe.. You think you've played me for a fool. Well guess what.. You're wrong!

Yuga: What?

Rex: I wanted my monster to be destroyed. All you did was walk right into my trap punk!

Yuga: What do you mean?

Rex: Watch and find out, I draw. I play the spell Midnight Shadow! By removing 2 Midnight monsters in graveyard from play, I can summon a level 7 Midnight monster from my deck. I now remove Midnight Soldier and Midnight Hammer from play to summon Midnight Dragon!

Yuga: Midnight Dragon?

Rex: Prepare to face a monster more fierce than any other monster in my deck. As his monster appeared, Yuga froze at how freightening it looked.

Midnight Dragon: Lv 7 Atk 3000 Def 2500

Yuga: I've never seen a monster as creepy as this one..

Rex: Prepare to fall before me punk! I activate Midnight Dragon's effect, I discard all cards in my had, and destroy all the cards on your field!

Yuga: What? You're kidding! His monster effect is a scary as he is..

Rex: You got that right. It's over! As Yuga's dragon was destroyed he fell to the ground during the explosion. Yuga looked up at Midnight dragon wondering what to do and thought, Is it over? Can I still win?

Rex: Time to put the final nail in your coffin. Midnight Dragon! Attack his life points directly!

Yuga: I better think of something fast, or it's over..

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3 Yuga Vs Rex Part 2

Last Time

I now remove Midnight Soldier and Midnight Hammer from play to summon Midnight Dragon!

Yuga: Midnight Dragon?

Rex: Prepare to face a monster more fierce than any other monster in my deck. As his monster appeared, Yuga froze at how freightening it looked.

Midnight Dragon: Lv 7 Atk 3000 Def 2500

Yuga: I've never seen a monster as creepy as this one..

Rex: Prepare to fall before me punk! I activate Midnight Dragon's effect, I discard all cards in my had, and destroy all the cards on your field!

Yuga: What? You're kidding! His monster effect is a scary as he is..

Rex: You got that right. It's over! As Yuga's dragon was destroyed he fell to the ground during the explosion. Yuga looked up at Midnight dragon wondering what to do and thought, Is it over? Can I still win?

Rex: Time to put the final nail in your coffin. Midnight Dragon! Attack his life points directly!

Yuga: I better think of something fast, or it's over..

Chapter 3 Yuga Vs Rex Part 2

As the attack was declaired Yuga was in deep thought. What do I do what do I do? He kept thinking to himself. Wait, I got it! Yuga thought to himself.

Yuga: I activate Starlight Defender's abiltily from my graveyard, by removing him from play, your attack his negated!

Rex: What?

Yuga: I'm not out yet Rex!

Rex: You got one lucky move and you think you can still win? Face it punk, the only thing you successfully did was extend your torture.

Yuga: We'll see, my turn now, I draw. I play the spell card Graceful Gift. I can now draw until I hold 4 cards in my hand. Next I play The spell Starlight Return! With this card I special summon Starlight Dragon from my graveyard.

Starlight Dragon: Lv 7 Atk 2500 Def 2000

Yuga: Because he was special summoned this way, he can't attack this turn. But he doesn't need to, because I can now play the spell card Starlight Burst!

Rex: What does that do?

Yuga: When I have Starlight Dragon in play, this spell inflicts damage to your life points equal to Starlight Dragon's attack points.

Rex: But that means!

Yuga: You're history now!

Rex: Not quite yet. You forget I discarded all the cards in my hand to activate Midnight Dragon's effect.

Yuga: No I didn't but so what?

Rex: One of the cards I discarded was Midnight Sorcerer! By removing this card from the graveyard I can negate the activation of a spell card and destroy it.

Yuga: Errr.

Rex: You know what that means, your Starlight Burst is negated.

Yuga: Ugh.. I place 1 card facedown and end my turn.

Rex: I draw, and I'll attack your Starlight Dragon with my Midnight Dragon!

Yuga: I play the trap card Starlight Barrier! This removes Starlight Maiden from my graveyard, and by doing so, negates one of your monsters attacks.

Rex: I play a quick-play spell. Midnight Force! When an attack from one of my Midnight Monsters is negated, it can attack again!

Yuga: Dang it.

Rex: Midnight Dragon! Attack his Starlight Dragon! As his dragon was destroyed again Yuga struggled to stay on his feet.

Yuga's life points: 2200 - 500 = 1700

Rex: I end my turn. What's next? You ready to beg for mercy?

Yuga: Not a chance.. I still have life points left, so I'm not down yet!

Rex: Give it a rest punk. You have no monsters to protect yourself with, no spell or trap cards on your field, and only 1 card in your hand. What can you possibly do at this point? Why not just give it up already?

Yuga: Because.. I know how that kid you made cry over there feels right now.

Rex: Oh?

Yuga: Yeah. I've been where he is, I've experienced his pain. I was once bullied as a kid as well, only back then I never had the courage to stand up to the one who was bullying me..

-Flash back-

Bully: OK Yuga! Give me all your lunch money! Or I'll give you a black eye and a fat lip!

Yuga: Please don't! I can't go another day without eating..

Bully: Hah! You think I care? Well I don't! NOW HAND IT OVER! Unless of course you wish for a beating.

Yuga: Please I beg you!

Bully: That's it! Now it's time for your beating!

Yuga: No! Please! I'm begging you! NOOOOOOOOO!

-End of Flashback-

Yuga: Back then, I was always scared to stand up for myself. I always had to go without eating lunch at school. Back then my family was very poor so we couldn't afford to eat but 1 small meal a day.. My one and only meal I was able to have was at school.. I suffered from hunger for so long I almost died. But one day, during recess just before lunch..

-Flashback-

Bully: OK Yuga, you know what's coming, the lunch money or you get hurt!

Yuga: No.. Please not again.. I can't afford to eat but 1 meal here at school! *sobs*

Bully: I don't care. HAND OVER YOUR LUNCH MONEY OR SUFFER!

Yuga's Dad: I think not.

Yuga: Huh? Dad? What are you doing here?

Yuga's Dad. I decided to give this little friend of yours a lesson in humility.

Bully: You think you can humiliate me old man?

Yuga's Dad: Yes I can. Let's have ourselves a little duel.

Bully: Bring it! I'm gonna make you cry old man!

The duel started and ended the moment Yuga's Dad's turn came. Yuga's dad had drawn all 5 Exodia cards in the first turn and won in an instant. Causing the bully to cry.

Yuga: Dad that was incredible! How did you pull that off?

Yuga's Dad: Son the only thing you needed to see from this is you can't win against someone like him by crying and begging. You have to have the courage to stand up for yourself. And just like I stood up for you, you need to stand up for others just like you to.

Yuga: Yeah.. OK dad I promise!

-End of Flashback-

Yuga: Ever since that day, when my dad gave that example, I had enough courage to stand up for myself. Back then, I needed someone to stand up for me and give me that courage, and now, that kid needs it to. That is why, even when it might seem hopeless, I won't give up. Until I win this duel and spread that same courage onto that kid. Not just him, but anyone else who needs it. You can say whatever you want to me, make as many threats as you want to me, I will not quit!

Rex: Heh, nice story, but it doesn't change your situation now does it? Yuga stood there and closed his eyes. The outcome of this duel depends on this next draw. But I know I'll win, I have to! Yuga thought to himself.

Yuga: Time to end this duel! I draw! Hehehe.. Time to put the final nail in your coffin Rex!

Rex: What did you say?

Yuga: I play the spell card Return from the grave! With this card I can revive a monster from my graveyard and summon it to the field in attack mode, so I'll resurrect Starlight Dragon! Rex gave a blank stare as Starlight Dragon resurfaced.

Yuga: Next I play the equip spell double edge! When a monster is equipped with this card, it's attack points double!

Rex: No way!

Starlight Dragon: Atk 2500 + 2500 = 5000

Yuga: Next I remove graceful gift from my graveyard to activate it's second effect! Allowing me to draw one more card. Finally I play the spell card Starlight Rush! All Starlight monsters on my field gain 1000 attack points until the end phase of this turn.

Starlight Dragon: Atk 5000 + 1000 = 6000

Rex: 6000 ATTACK POINTS!

Yuga: It's over now! Starlight Dragon! Destroy his Midnight Dragon and the last of his life points! Rex stood there scared stiff as his dragon was destroyed and his life points were reduced to 0

Rex's life points: 2200 - 2200 = 0

Yuga: Game Over. Now you have to return that kids deck, along with all the others you took.

Rex: Ugh.. Fine. But mark my words I will get revenge on you. I'll make you pay for this. Rex said as he walked passed the kid dropping his deck into his lap then walking away.

Yuga: You OK now?

Kid: Yeah.. Thanks Uh.. what's your name?

Yuga: It's Yuga, Yuga Ochochi.

Kid: Cool. My name is Terry.

Yuga: Nice to meet you. Now, be careful and watch out for him OK? If he gives you anymore trouble let me know.

Terry: Thanks. But how can I get in touch with you?

Yuga: I'm always around town. You can find me easy.

Terry: Thank you.. Yuga.

Yuga: You're welcome. See you soon. Yuga then walked off to the market to get the milk as he said he would, only to find his duel with Rex took his time and the market closed early.

Yuga: What?! I'm in so much trouble. Yuga returned home and explained what happened to his mom, only to find that she was furious and she broke out the whooping stick.

Yuga's Mom: You're in so much trouble now! She screamed as she chased Yuga through the house swinging the big stick she was holding.

Yuga: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Yuga made it to his room and breathed a sigh of relief, just then his mom screamed. You better not come out or you will face the wrath of my whooping stick!

Chapter End. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Shadow Duel Part 1

Welcome to chapter 4. The story begins to get kind of dark here. If you're enjoying the story so far leave a comment and let me know what you think as well as any changes that might need to be made. Enjoy.

Chapter 4 The Shadow Duel Part 1

It was on a Monday at school, 1 week after his duel with Rex. Yuga had met up with his best friend Tracy during lunch period. When Yuga saw her at the lunch table he couldn't help but think, dang she's pretty! She had her pink hair up in pig tails and she was wearing her favorite purple dress. She looked over at Yuga and noticed he was staring at her. Why is he staring at me like that? She thought as she angrily got up out of her chair and walked up to him. Uh Oh, why is she walking up to me like that and why is she angry? Yuga thought. Before he knew it she slapped him across his face and shouted don't you know it's rude to stare at a lady like that? I do now he replied.

Tracy: Yuga you need to learn some manners.

Yuga: Sorry it won't happen again!

Tracy: It better not or next time you'll be hanging by your pants on the school flagpole! Yuga mumbled "I should pick better friends"  
What was that you said? Tracy shouted. Nothing he replied with an embarassed look on his face. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the lunch table. Let's go she said. OK OK not so hard he replied. You're such a baby she said. Meanwhile there was a strange individual standing outside the school thinking to himself.  
Who we need is here? He said. Yes she is said a creepy strange voice coming from an ear piece he was wearing. Go in there and bring me the girl the strange voice said. OK, but what if I get seen? You won't if you do exactly as I tell you. Meanwhile he was entering the school Yuga and Tracy were sitting at lunch talking about how bad math class sucks. Their conversation was interrupted when the strange man suddenly barged into the cafeteria. Yuga and Tracy gasped in fear at the sight of him. The strange man looked around and then eyeballed Tracy. I found you he shouted as he shot some kind of dark energy from his hands and grabbed her with it. As he pulled her towards him she let out a huge scream and started begging for help. The strange man ran off with her causing Yuga to get angry and chase after him. They ran out of the school and Yuga ended up chasing him into the woods. Tracy started screaming at Yuga for help again. Don't worry Tracy I'm coming he shouted. After a long chase they ended up in front of what looked like an old abandoned wooden cabin. Yuga ended up chasing the man inside. When they ran inside Yuga saw it was just one large empty room with a large gate at the other end of the room with what looked like a black hole. It was dark in the room and the only lights were candles sitting around the room. The strange man layed Tracy in front of the large gate and used some of his dark energy to put her into a deep sleep. Yuga freaked out and shouted. What the heck is going on here? And who the heck are you? My name is Auron. What you are witnessing is a ritual I need to perform for the revival of my master! What? Shouted Yuga. Auron grabbed an amulet from his pocket and put it around his neck and then it began to glow with a dark colored light. When this happened Tracy started glowing with the same light and began floating in thin air. With this the ritual has begun said Auron. What kind of insane ritual is this? And why Tracy? What does she have to do with any of this? And what is with that amulet? I demand answers! You couldn't possibly comprehend any of this boy. I suggest you walk away. No! I refuse! Shouted Yuga furiously while activating his duel disk.

Auron: You seriosly just activated your duel disk? Are you looking for a duel?

Yuga: Obviously! I'm gonna beat you and save Tracy.

Auron: Fool. The ritual has already began. Only I can stop it and I won't. If we duel, all you will suceed in is stalling until it's complete.

Yuga: Not if I beat you before it's finished!

Auron: Hehehe.. You amuse me..Very well. But we're gonna do this my way! Auron activated his duel disk and touched his amulet causing it to glow. Then suddenly a black fire shot up and surrounded them.

Auron: Whoever loses this duel will have their soul consumed by this fire.

Yuga: What? Is this a joke?

Auron: Does this look like a joke to you? Does any of this look like a joke? You should've just backed off and walked away while you had the chance!

Yuga: Err.. well whatever the risk, I will save Tracy!

Auron: You can try. But don't forget you're on a timer. Auron pulled out an hourglass and sat it next to him. You have exactly 1 hour before this ritual ends. If you fail to win before time is up, you can say goodbye to your friend's soul forever!

Yuga: In that case, I won't waste any time, I'll go first! I draw! I summon Starlight Maiden in defense mode.

Starlight Maiden: Lv 3 Def 800

Yuga: I place 1 card face down and end my turn.

Auron: My turn, I draw. I play the spell card soul rod. This spell absorbs half the battle damage I recieve during the battle phase each turn. Next I summon Makar the Alchemist in mode.

Makar the Alchemist: Lv 4 Atk 1700 Def 1000

Auron: Makar the Alchemist attack Starlight Maiden!

Yuga: Thank you! Because by destroying Starlight Maiden you activated her special effect, it let's me summon any Starlight Monster from my deck, so I summon Starlight Dragon to the field. Starlight Dragon: Lv 7 Atk 2500

Auron: I place 1 card facedown and activate the spell card Alchemist's Poison. By sacrifcing one spell or trap card on the field, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you! As Yuga took damage to his life points he suddenly freaked out by the pain he felt and started screaming.

Yuga's life points: 4000 - 500 = 3500

Yuga: What the? What's going on? Why did I feel pain?

Auron: One thing I forgot to mention. in this duel each time you lose life points, you take real damage to your body.

Yuga: Huh?

Auron: You can't possibly be surprised, did you forget your soul is at stake in this duel? You're not cut out for this. But unfortinately for you it's too late to stop now. Yuga was in pain from what little damage he took, despite it he looked at Tracy then looked at the hourglass and thought, If I don't get passed this pain, I won't be able to win this duel in time..

Auron: Hah! You only took 500 points of damage kid, if that's all it takes to shake you, then you cannot possibly defeat me!

To be continued... 


End file.
